When We're Alone
by unusualblainers
Summary: What happens when Nathan and Angela leave for a meeting and Claire and Peter are home alone? What happens when you're dreaming and you accidently say "I love you" ? -Paire-


I DON'T OWN HEROES, PETER OR CLAIRE... *pout*

_**Summary: What happens when Nathan and Angela leave for a meeting and Claire and Peter are home alone? What happens when you're dreaming and you accidently say "I love you" ?**_

She couldn't stop thinking about him…He was, she knew, the one that saved her again and again and again… He was the dreamer, the empath, the hero. He was her hero.

But of course, he also was her…Claire stopped her thoughts there, she didn't want to think about it anymore. It was too painful, stupid Angela, stupid Nathan. It was all their fault. Some people might wonder why Claire thought that way, but it made sense to her.

Angela just had to have a handsome son like Peter and a son like Nathan. That was her part. Then of course Nathan, her father, he just had to have a child with Meredith, her mother. And then he just believed she and her mom died? Claire was getting frustrated. If he didn't believe it, maybe Claire would now be calling Peter Uncle Pete or something. Claire shivered, she couldn't think about that.

She couldn't think about Peter as family, he was more, much more. He was a part of her she needed, he completed her. But she knew it was all just a dream, too good to be true.

Claire sighed. She then heard Nathan and Angela coming downstairs. They were talking about some big important meeting, which probably meant time alone with Peter.

Seeing that Nathan didn't want people to know that Claire was his daughter and Claire not wanting to be his daughter, they thought that it was better if she just never went along to this meetings. They also didn't want Peter to come, because they knew he would hint to something they didn't want other people to know. So here she was, watching her father and her mother leave. And upstairs was her…again Claire couldn't think it. Upstairs was Peter, the man she loved, yeah she loved him. She knew what Nathan would think, she knew what Angela would think. But she could only guess what Peter would think. Actually she couldn't even imagine how he would react. Claire leaned back in the chair. She soon fell into a deep slumber.

_Claire was sitting in the loveseat in her room, but she wasn't there alone. She was sitting next to the of course always handsome Peter Petrelli. She just looked at him, it looked like he was sleeping. Then his eyes slowly opened, his beautiful eyes. Claire looked that him and couldn't help but say: "I love you, Peter"… Peter smiled, which was according to Claire weird. She closed her eyes again and just knew this was a dream._

She woke up with a startling sound. When she looked up she saw Peter standing there, jaw dropped, wide eyes, just looking at Claire. But that wasn't the first thing that Claire noticed, Peter was standing there with only his jeans on. Claire couldn't look away from his beautiful, well built torso. She actually had to force herself. But when she looked at his face. Something was not good. "Peter, what is it?" Claire asked confused. "You …Just…said…You…Claire!" Peter stammered backwards but kept his eyes on Claire. Claire was starting to feel uncomfortable and thought about what she could have said that was so bad, so shocking to Peter, that he just couldn't talk. That it made sense in Claire's head, she did say something and she now also knew what his reaction would be.

She sighed, but decided to play dumb. "What? Peter, you're not making sense! Did I say something?" She knew exactly what she said, because well her real mom, Sandra told her once she talked in her sleep. Peter still couldn't say anything. So she walked up to him and stopped right in front of him. "What is it?" She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his hazel brown eyes. "What's wrong did I say something wrong?" Peter looked at her…Just looked at her. He wanted to speak, but couldn't. Without even knowing it , their faces came closer and closer together. They were about an inch apart when Peter said, "I know that you know what you said…" He paused, looked around for a moment, "I love you too, Claire."

That was the moment Claire had dreamt about, that small little moment, with these words. She was in her own little world when she felt something, it were Peter's lips against hers. First hesitant, but when Claire responded their kiss became more passionate. And it ended in a full make out session on the nice little couch. Claire forced herself to stop for a moment and whispered, "I always loved you, Peter." Just like in her dream Peter smiled and brought her lips back to his. He gave her one sweet kiss and asked, "Do you know when Nate will be back?" Claire just smiled and said, "Could be awhile…"


End file.
